real_world_digimon_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Digimon
Digimon or Digital Monsters are creatures created from living data. They inhabit the Digital World. Certain Digimon are selected to certain humans depending on their personalities. Biology Digimon are living creatures made from living data. They are still considered being alive. They have organic body parts such as a heart, a pair of lungs, a stomach and other organic body parts. They can reproduce though. A Digimon can die from these possible scenarios: having their data completely destroyed which makes them die permanently. Humans can abuse a Digimon so much that it dies like experimenting on it or deleting its data like what the Dark-Digidestined, a group of evil Digidestined do. If a Digimons data isn't completely destroyed, then it can be reborn in the Primary Village and usually when a Digimon is reborn, it is born from a different Digimon mother, it will possibly hold memories of its past life or it could possibly not remember its past life. Machine Digimon like Gillian's original partner Digimon, Kokuwamon can't reborn because they lack physical gender and are genderless and when their data is deleted, their death is permanent. Digimon that are plant-like or animal-like can be reborn because they each have a gender. You can check if a Digimon is male or female by looking at its private area. Each Digimon has a private area on their bottoms except the genderless Digimon. Breeding & Gender Digimon can be male or female. Some can be genderless though like Kokuwamon. Digimon reproduce sexually with the females giving birth to eggs. After a while, the egg hatches and the baby Digimon is raised by the parents and Elecmon.The baby Digimon then grows up. The genderless Digimon can't breed though, same sex Digimon can't breed either. A male Digimon has a penis and a female Digimon has a vagina. Evolution A Digimon can change its form by Digivolving with the power of a Digivice or on their own. Baby Digimon can Digivolve into Rookie Digimon which is their way of growing up. Sometimes if the Rookie Digimon gets weak, then it turns back into a baby again. The evolution is called Digivolution. Language Most Digimon can speak English, the ones partnered to other humans from other countries can speak their native language, but can also speak English. Partner Digimon This is a list of Digimon that are partnered with humans. Gabrielle's World Kyle Kleckner: Doggymon & Gatomon Kathy Kleckner: Mikemon & Lopmon Joseph Jackson: BlackGatomon, Gatomon, Mikemon & Meicoomon Gabrielle Kleckner: GoldenGatomon, PistachioGatomon, & PeppermintRenamon Patrick Kitchen: Gatomon Ariel Scherf: Monodramon Michelle Mapes: Tsukaimon Faith Carlson: Gazimon Gillian Boedeker: Salamon & DemiVeemon Crystal Richard: Psychemon Devaney Richards: Otamamon Cara Stinson: Veedramon Katrese Woods: Dokunemon Marcus Cooper: Gizamon Charles Collins: Muchomon Gregory Kleckner: Mushroomon Noah Scherf: Agumon Matthew Hoffner: Gotsumon Amy Waterstreet: Veemon Jackie Burt: Tentomon Tai Kamiya: Agumon Matt Ishida: Gabumon Mimi Tachikawa: Palmon Sora Takenouchi: Biyomon Izzy Izumi: Tentomon Joe Kido: Gomamon TK Takaishi: Patamon Kari Kamiya: Gatomon Davis Motomiya: Veemon Yolei Inoue: Hawkmon Cody Hida: Armadillomon Ken Ichijouji: Wormmon Michael: Betamon Willis: Terriermon & Kokomon Takato Matsuki: Guilmon Rika Nonaka: Renamon Henry Wong: Terriermon Ryo Akiyama: Cyberdramon Jeri Katou: Leomon Kazu Shioda: Guardromon Kenta Kitagawa: MarieAngemon Suzie Wong: Lopmon Ai Terada: Impmon Mako Terada: Impmon Mikey Kudo: Shoutmon Angie Hinomoto: Cutemon Jeremy Tsurgi: Ballistamon Christopher Aonuma: Greymon Nene Amano: Sparrowmon Ewan Amano: Damemon Airu Suzaki: Opossummon = Humans with no Partner Digimon Some humans have no Digimon and can turn into one with the power of their Digivice. Takuya Kanbara Zoe Orimoto J.P. Shibayama Tommy Himi Koji Minamoto Koichi Kimura Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Animals Category:Digimon Category:Techno-Organic